Nandome No Aozora Ka?
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: For event SasuSaku Fiction (#EventFS2017) Di atas langit yang biru, cinta kita bersemi. Di atas ketinggian laut juga, kau berhasil membuatku terpesona olehmu. Songfict. CaptainxCabinCrew. Inspiration: Nogizaka46 - Nandome No Aozora Ka?


_**At the edge of the schoolyard, reflecting light.**_  
 _ **Was a water tap someone forgot to turn off.**_  
 _ **Things important to us.**_  
 _ **Always seem to flow past.**_  
 _ **I covered my ears in the wind.**_

* * *

 **Nandome No Aozora Ka?  
**

 **(Berapa banyak langit biru yang ada disana?).**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nandome No Aozora Ka by Nogizaka46.**

* * *

Gadis itu hanya mampu meringkuk ketakutan di bawah selimut itu. Mata emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca nan basah karena air mata. Ia tidak tahu, pekerjaan yang ia embani selama ini membuat dirinya menjadi sehancur ini.

"Hikss..." Isak gadis itu sembari beranjak dari kasur itu dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Sungguh, itu bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi berdosa.

 **"KRIEEETTTT..."**

Suara decitan pintu itu, secara refleks membuat Sakura menoleh. Mata emeraldnya tampak menatap mata hitam pria itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau!" seru Sakura sambil menggeram.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Seorang gadis berseragam pramugari itu tampak berjalan anggun melewati lorong bandara, mata hijau emeraldnya tampak menatap lurus ke depan dan bibirnya yang tipis, tampak mengulas senyuman kepada para penumpang yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Sakura."

Sebuah panggilan yang terdengar menyapanya, membuat gadis berparas ayu itu terhenti dan segera menatap seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya itu.

"Ada apa, captain?" tanya Sakura karena bingung.

"Apa kau gugup dengan penerbanganmu saat ini?" tanya pria bermasker tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Hmm... Tidak," jawab Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semangatlah!" seru pilot bernama Kakashi itu sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat ucapan semangat itu, hanya bisa menunduk sembari tersenyum. Hingga, dirinya-pun kembali menyeret kopernya untuk segera beranjak menuju sayap besi yang telah menunggunya di bawah sana.

"Hey, Sakura!" seru gadis berambut pirang itu kepada Sakura hingga, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Apa kau tahu siapakah yang menjadi co-pilot dalam penerbangan kali ini?" tanya Ino sembari tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura datar.

"Huhh... Kau kan senior, masa tidak tahu!" seru Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Sakura yang acuh, hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan sahabat pirangnya itu sembari mengangkat kopernya dan segera menaiki tangga pesawat itu.

"Eh, Sakura. Kudengar dari Hinata, katanya yang menjadi co-pilot hari ini sangat tampan ya dan konon, dia sudah mendapat gelar captain ya di usia muda? Kyaaaa! Aku sungguh tidak sabar!" seru Ino secara berlebihan.

Sakura yang bosan mendengar ocehan Ino, hanya dapat mengerlingkan matanya.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, seorang pria berambut raven tengah berada di bawah sembari menatap sayap besi yang menjulang panjang itu. Baginya, ini merupakan pengalaman yang pertama dalam mengendarai pesawat jenis _bombardier CRJ700_ setelah sekian lama dirinya bergelut dengan pesawat _boeing_ maupun _airbus_. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, pria bername-tag Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya dapat meraih gelar captain di usia semuda itu.

Setelah menatap datar pesawat itu sekian lama, dirinya-pun langsung mengangkat kopernya dan beranjak memasuki pesawat itu.

"Hn, selamat siang."

Mendengar sebuah suara bariton yang cukup menggema di dalam sepinya kabin itu, Sakura -pun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Hingga...

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu, tampak saling bertemu satu sama lain. Menatap dengan tatapan seolah ingin saling mengenal.

"Kyaaa! Tampannya!" seru Ino yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

Sakura yang tenggelam di dalam rasa penasaran, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tuk berusaha acuh terhadap pilot baru itu. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang juga berusaha acuh hanya membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berjalan menuju ruangan kokpit itu.

 _ **And in a corner of my heart, too.**_  
 _ **There's something that's been left running.**_  
 _ **Though I realized that yes, I can't just leave it like this.**_  
 _ **I pretended I didn't see it .**_

* * *

 **GASURIN AIRLINES (09.00 AM).**

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan Gasurin Airlines MB-300 dengan tujuan Fukuoka. Penerbangan ke Fukuoka akan kita tempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam 40 menit dan dengan ketinggian jelajah 32.000 kaki di atas permukaan air laut. Perlu kami sampaikan bahwa, penerbangan Gasurin Airlines ini adalah tanpa asap rokok. Sebelum lepas landas, kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk menegakan sandaran kursi, melipat meja yang masih terbuka dihadapan anda, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan membuka penutup jendela. Atas nama Gasurin Air: Kapten Kakashi dan Kapten Sasuke serta seluruh awak kabin yang bertugas, mengucapkan selamat menikmati penerbangan ini dan terima kasih atas pilihan anda untuk terbang bersama Gasurin Airlines," ujar Sakura di depan mikrofon guna memperingatkan seluruh penumpang yang ada disana.

Usai memberikan pengumuman, Sakura segera memasuki ruangan kokpit untuk duduk disana. Ya, karena kebetulan tempat duduk gadis berambut pink itu berada di dalam kokpit. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya, gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa duduk terdiam sembari menatap pemandangan langit biru yang ada di depanya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura," sapa Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup datar.

"Selamat siang, Capt," jawab Sakura terhadap panggilan Sasuke.

Setelah sapaan selamat siang itu diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, mendadak suasana di dalam kokpit langsung menjadi hening.

"Permisi, capt. Aku harus mengantarkan penumpang makan siang terlebih dahulu," pamit Sakura sembari melepaskan sabuknya seraya berjalan keluar dari kokpit.

Setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan kokpit, Sasuke hanya bisa berbalik dan menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh. Mata hitam pria itu hanya dapat menatap gadis itu. Seketika, senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai yang terlihat licik dan penuh kedambaan.

'Gadis itu... Menarik.'

 _ **In this great expanse of time.**_  
 _ **I have the opportunity to do anything.**_  
 _ **The freedom is there.**_

* * *

 _ **How many blue skies have there been?**_  
 _ **Too many to count, i think.**_  
 _ **The sun sets and rises again. Every day unchanging.**_  
 _ **We forget something.**_  
 _ **How many blue skies have there been?**_

Tak terasa bagi Sasuke jikalau, ini sudah hari keduanya dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pilot. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Sasuke tetap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk terbang dengan awak kabin yang sama.

"Hn, ohayou," sapa Sasuke kepada Kakashi, Sakura, dan Ino yang tengah melakukan briefing itu.

"Selamat datang, captain!" sapa Ino dengan nada centilnya.

Sasuke yang merasa risih atas sapaan centil Ino, hanya berusaha acuh dengan mengabaikan sapaan gadis itu hingga membuat Ino menggerutu kesal karenanya.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memulai penerbangan hari ini, kita akan briefing sementara untuk penerbangan kita selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan penerbangan kemarin dimana kita hanya melakukan _turn_ sekali. Maka, di penerbangan kali ini, kita akan melakukan _RON_ ," ujar Kakashi kepada ke-tiga awak pimpinannya itu.

Mendengar kata ' _RON_ ' yang terlontar dari bibir Kakashi, Sasuke-pun menyeringai dengan seringai yang terlihat licik.

"Captain Sasuke, kau sudah mendapat gelar 'captain' dan kau berhak memilih awak kabin mana yang akan kau pilih untuk penerbangan nantinya. Apa Sakura dan Ino sudah cukup? Atau kau ingin menambahkannya lagi, hm?" tanya Kakashi kepada rekannya itu.

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup," jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bisa memulai penerbangan hari ini," ujar Kakashi diikuti seluruh awak lainnya menuju bis untuk segera ke bandara.

 _ **Even if you live in daydreams.**_  
 _ **Try looking up once in a while.**_  
 _ **(At the clear sky).**_  
 _ **Don't let who you are now go to waste.**_

* * *

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di Jakarta, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk tetap duduk sampai pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti dengan sempurna pada tempatnya dan lampu tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan. Berakhirlah sudah penerbangan kita pada hari ini, atas nama Gasurin Airlines: Kapten Kakashi, Kapten Sasuke, dan seluruh awak pesawat yang bertugas, mengucapkan selamat berpisah dan semoga dapat berjumpa lagi di dalam penerbangan Gasurin Airlines di lain waktu. Sebelum meninggalkan pesawat, kami ingatkan kembali kepada anda untuk memeriksa kembali bagasi kabin anda agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Para penumpang dengan lanjutan penerbangan, silahkan melapor pada bagian layanan pindah pesawat di ruang penerbangan. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura kepada seluruh penumpang yang menandakan jika, pesawat sudah benar-benar mendarat dengan sempurna.

Setelah mengucapkan pengumuman tersebut, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruangan pramugari sembari menghela nafasnya yang dipenuhi rasa lelah. Pekerjaannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kelelahan setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia selama seharian penuh bahkan, hanya dapat tidur selama dua jam saja akibat melayani penumpang yang belakangan ini membludak. Belum lagi, perjalanan dari Indonesia-Jepang yang cukup jauh membuatnya semakin penat dan kelelahan.

"Kami-sama," lirih Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi pramugari. Sungguh, dirinya ingin sekali berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Namun, keluarganya-lah yang menjadi taruhan mengingat dirinya adalah tulang punggung bagi mereka.

 _ **When I tried touching the water from the tap.**_  
 _ **The icy coldness opened my eyes.**_  
 _ **In the sheet of water spraying up.**_  
 _ **The life I've been given.**_

 _ **Became heavy in my hands** **.**_

Sementara itu di sebelah pintu di dekat toilet, seorang pria berambut raven tampak menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar nan sulit diartikan. Setelah menatap Sakura cukup lama, pria itu-pun kembali menoleh kesamping sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **MY HOTEL (06.00 AM).**

Sesampainya di hotel, Sakura-pun langsung membuka kunci kamar hotel tersebut dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur putih itu. Mata emeraldnya tampak menatap sendu langit-langit kamar itu. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika, ini sudah tahun ke-5 dirinya menjadi seorang pelayan udara. Tak terasa pula, dirinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa tampak jenuh dalam menghadapi pekerjaan ini.

"Kami-sama, apa aku selamanya akan seperti ini? Kapan aku dapat berhenti? aku jenuh," gumam Sakura dengan lirihnya.

 ** _Even if you think in your mind._**  
 ** _"I'll do it someday."_**  
 ** _Eternity is short._**

 **"TENG... TONG."**

Mendengar sebuah lonceng pemanggil di pintu masuk kamarnya berbunyi, Sakura-pun segera beranjak dari rehatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu itu seraya membukanya.

"Captain Sasuke," ujar Sakura lirih nan setengah terkejut saat melihat rekan semaskapainya-lah, yang ternyata menghampiri dirinya.

"Hn, kau tidak tidur? Perjalanan tadi itu pasti sangat melelahkan," ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ujaran Sasuke, hanya bisa mengernyitkan matanya karena bingung. Untuk apa, sang pilot menanyakan serta menyatakan hal itu padanya. Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sambil menepuk lembut bahu Sakura.

Sakura yang risih hanya berusaha menundukkan kepalanya seraya berusaha mundur tuk mengabaikan rasa risihnya.

"Ada apa, captain?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan risih.

"Kau masih muda, tidak seharusnya kau mengeluh soal pekerjaanmu!" seru Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Mendengar seruan Sasuke yang tidak jelas dan seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, Sakura hanya bisa berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya karena ketakutan meski tangan Sasuke yang kencang masih tetap bertengger di bahunya.

"Apa kau ingin ku bantu agar dapat jadwal terbang RON yang cukup lama sehingga, kau bisa mendapat banyak penghasilan dan tidak lagi kelelahan?" tawar pria bermata elang itu.

Sakura yang polos hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari berkata," Ya, capt! Aku mau."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, langsung menunjukkan seringainya seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, segera temui aku di kamar 255 jam 8 malam nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke-pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang diam terpaku.

'Kami-sama, apakah ini mujizat darimu untukku? Akhirnya, ada orang baik hati yang mau menolongku.'

Meski Sakura tidak menyadari jika, itu hanyalah jebakan semata.

 _ **How many blue skies have there been?**_  
 _ **Too many to count, I think.**_  
 _ **The sun sets and rises again.**_  
 _ **Every day unchanging.**_  
 _ **We forget something.**_

 _**How many blue skies have there been?**_  
 _ **Don't let youth pass you by.**_  
 _ **Even if you live in daydreams.**_  
 _ **Try looking up once in a while.**_  
 _ **(At the clear sky).**_  
 _ **Don't let who you are now go to waste.**_

* * *

 **ROOM 255/ SASUKE'S ROOM (08.00 PM).**

 **"TENG... TONG."**

Sakura memencet tombol bel di sebelahnya agar dapat memanggil seseorang di dalam kamar yang harus ia temui saat ini.

"Captain Sasuke, ini aku!" seru Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, tidak kukunci!" teriak seseorang dari dalam sana. Sakura yang mendapat izin dari sang pemilik, segera membuka selot pintu itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Sakura-pun segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah merokok di dekat balkon hotel itu.

"Captain," panggil Sakura kepada pria berambut emo itu.

"Duduklah."

Mendengar perintah untuk duduk, Sakura-pun melangkahkan dirinya untuk segera duduk di tepi sofa tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah duduk disana, hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh pesona seraya mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau rasakan selama ini dan begitu juga aku," ujar Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan membelai pipi gadis itu hingga memerah semu.

"Captain," ujar Sakura yang mulai menutup mata karena merasa ketakutan.

 **If you close your eyes.**  
 **You might be able to hear.**  
 **The sound of what's still on in you.**  
 **Neither ourselves nor the skies are always sunny.**

"Kau lelah, begitu-pun aku. Semua hal di dunia ini, kita tidak dapat menerima!" seru Sasuke sambil mencengkram erat pipi Sakura

"Ca-Captain, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura terbata karena rasa takut.

 **"CUPH."**

Sasuke-pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan adanya bibir asing yang menempel di bibirnya, hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak akan rasa keterkejutan. Sasuke-pun meraih rambut gadis itu dan mencengkramnya erat seraya mencium gadis itu dengan semakin ganas, disertai dengan lumatan dan gigitan.

"Umhhhh..." Erang Sakura saat Sasuke mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke-pun menangkat tubuh kurus Sakura dan merebahkannya di atas kasur, semakin berada di atas pula-lah, Sasuke semakin liar kepada Sakura hingga mulai berani meraba tubuh gadis itu. Semakin liar Sasuke kepada Sakura, semakin pasrah juga Sakura terhadap Sasuke dan tidak mampu untuk berbuat apapun lagi. Hingga, purnama menjadi saksi akan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

 **How many blue skies have there been?**  
 **Too many to count, I think**  
 **The sun sets and rises again.**  
 **Every day unchanging.**

 **We forget something.**  
 **How many blue skies have there been?**  
 **Don't let youth pass you by.**  
 **Even if you live in daydreams.**  
 **Try looking up once in a while.**  
 **(At the clear sky).**  
 **Don't let who you are now go to waste.**

* * *

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

Mendengar permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, tak kunjung membuat gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya. Permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir pria itu, justru membuatnya semakin kesal dan membenci pria itu. Menyadari adanya tatapan kebencian dari mata Sakura, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam sembari mendekati gadis itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir menuju hilir pipi Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku," mohon Sasuke sambil berusaha merangkul bahu gadis itu tuk berusaha memeluknya.

 **'PLAK.'**

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam saat tepisan-lah yang diterima lengannya saat berusaha tuk merangkul dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau bajingan!" bentak Sakura di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sakura-pun menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk yang berada di dekatnya, seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur itu menuju ke balkon. Mata emeraldnya tampak sendu menatap langit biru yang bergerak tuk membuka matahari pagi yang masih bersembunyi di balik lembutnya awan putih.

"Hikss... Hiksss," isak Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah ternoda.

 **I don't know when.**  
 **The next blue sky will be.**  
 **That's why I'm looking up right.**  
 **Now, starting something.**  
 **Something I can do today...**

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah menangis disana, hanya bisa menunduk sembari merenungkan penyesalannya.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura,' batin Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan dari kejadian itu juga-lah, Sasuke mulai menyadari jikalau penerbangan kembali saat itu merupakan penerbangan terakhirnya bersama gadis yang ia cintai dan saat itu juga, Sasuke mulai kehilangan sosok yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini karena sosok itu mulai menghilang dari kehidupan dirinya. Kini, Sasuke telah berhenti menjadi pilot dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang photographer. Dengan kamera hitam yang selalu ada di genggamannya, dirinya selalu berusaha membidik dan mencari objek terbaik untuk dilukiskannya secara otomatis. Namun, ada satu anak kecil yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya disana. Ia-pun, berusaha membidik anak kecil berkacamata merah tersebut untuk menjadi objek fotografinya hingga...

Seorang perempuan berambut pink dan terkesan familiar tampak berlari mendekati gadis kecil tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Mengenali perempuan itu, Sasuke-pun berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan betapa terkejutnya pria itu saat menyadari jikalau, perempuan itu adalah Sakura. Gadis yang dahulu pernah ia nodai.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke kepada gadis masa lalunya itu.

Perempuan yang merasa terpanggil itu-pun, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan hanya bisa membelakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Captain," ujar Sakura yang juga merasa kenal dan ingat siapa pria yang didepannya kini.

 **Something I can do today...**  
 **The next time the sky is blue** **.**  
 **You might notice it yourself** **.**

Sasuke yang mulai menyadari siapa wanita itu sesungguhnya, hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum bahagianya seraya memeluk erat wanita itu dengan erat. Dirinya tidak menyangka, langit-lah yang mempertemukan mereka dan langit-lah yang menjadi saksi atas bertemunya kedua insan itu tuk yang kedua kalinya. Sakura yang merasakan pelukan tulus dari Sasuke, hanya mampu menitihkan air matanya sembari berusaha tuk membalas pelukan dari pria di hadapannya saat ini.

Sasuke-pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, seraya menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan lembut dan erat.

"Sakura, kita mulai dari awal ya."

 **Even if your tears are overflowing** **.**  
 **The sun won't be crying** **.**  
 **(If you really look)** **.**  
 **You'll become stronger** **.**

 **I'm alive right now** **.**  
 **(Though time is flowing)** **.**  
 **I won't wash away** **.**

* * *

 **Penjelasan buat tulisan miringnya.**

1). Bombardier CR700: adalah pesawat penumpang regional yang berbasis dari pesawat Bombardier CRJ200. Perakitan akhir dari pesawat ini dilakukan di Bandar Udara Internasional Montréal-Mirabel di Mirabel, Quebec, di luar kota Montreal, Kanada.

2). Boeing: perusahaan multinasional yang merancang, memproduksi, dan menjual pesawat terbang, pesawat rotor, roket, dan satelit. Perusahaan ini juga menyediakan jasa penyewaan dan dukungan produk. Boeing adalah salah satu produsen pesawat terbesar dunia; juga kontraktor pertahanan terbesar kedua di dunia berdasarkan pendapatan tahun 2015, serta merupakan eksportir terbesar di Amerika Serikat berdasarkan nilai dolar.

3). Airbus: adalah produsen komersial yang berbasis di Toulouse, Perancis . Perusahaan ini didirikan tahun 2001 di bawah hukum Perancis sebagai perusahaan join stok yang dipermudah oleh "S.A.S." (Société par Actions Simplifiée).

4). RON (Remain Over Night), pesawat tinggal untuk bermalam.

5). Turn menjadi istilah pendaratan pesawat di sebuah negara/kota dalam waktu singkat dan kembali mengudara.

* * *

 **Daftar pustaka:.**

 _Wikipedia._

 _Brillio._

 _FA Announcement source by blog._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, xoxo :D.**_


End file.
